degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Declan-Holly J. Relationship
The relationship between Declan Coyne and Holly J. Sinclair is known as Dolly J. (D'eclan/H'olly J.). Relationship History Overview Holly J. first began to develop a crush on Declan during the course of his affair with Jane Vaughn. After Jane ended it with him, Declan set his sights on Holly J., and the two began a relationship despite Declan's reputation as a player preceding him. She briefly broke it off with him when she became sick of Fiona's jealousy, but they quickly reconciled and lasted well into the tenth season, before Holly J. ended it permanently. However, the two had sex in''' Love Lockdown (1)' while Holly J. was in a relationship with Sav Bhandari, but Holly J. chose to break off contact for a while. Holly J. later revealed that throughout her relationship with Sav, she was still in love with Declan. The two will attend Yale University together. Season 9 In 'Waiting For a Girl Like You, it's Matchmaker Week at Degrassi and Declan sets his sights on Holly J. He tries to win her over by putting a rose and magnet letters that say Friday on her locker. When she comes back from doing morning announcements she seems him leaning against her locker,playing music from his cell. He asks her out but she declines. In computer class,he made a people profile for Holly J and she liked it. When the results were delivered at lunch later that day Holly J. gets matched with Declan. He eats with her and tells her the story about him meeting the Dalai Lama. His girlfriend Trish, who he was about to break up with,walks up and yells at Declan then tells Holly J. that he is probably going to tell her his fake stories like meeting the Dalai Llama.Holly J gets up and leaves which causes Declan to stand up quickly, accidentally spilling his lunch tray all over his pants. The next day at lunch Declan takes Holly J to the Music Room. He locks her in the recording booth and he keeps her in there until she stops yelling. After she calms down, he tells her that she is the one girl that he really likes and wants to go out with. Another student walks in and he unlocks the door. When she tells him that on Friday she'll have to babysit at the school,Declan surprises her there and plays with the kids. After, they go out for mushroom pizza and they share their first kiss. In '''Somebody, Holly J. gets a mentorship paper; she is ecstatic and tells Declan. They decide to skip 4th period and take silly pictures at a clothing store.At the Dot he tells her that the judge is his mom and will be interviewing Holly J. When Holly J. is being interviewed, she tells Declan's mom that her and Declan are dating. Declan's mom disapproves of the relationship. Holly J. gets angry and walks out. But, Holly J. gets picked for the mentorship at the ceremony, and she is calm and professional.Then Declan appears behind the stage and she goes back with him. They start flirting, and begin making out. She unbuttons her dress halfway, and he continues kissing. But when Holly J.'s name is called, they pull the curtain back and take a picture of her with her dress halfway unbuttoned,her braw showing and her hair down.She is extremely embarrassed and runs off. Ms. Hatzilakos, Mrs. Coyne, and Mrs. Sinclair have a meeting with Holly J. and Declan. They all agree that Holly J. and Declan shouldn't see each other and forbid them to be together.Declan likes the idea of sneaking around, but Holly J wants to be open about their relationship.Holly J. wants to be with him so she confronts him and tells him that he should've opened his mouth, since he still wants to be with her too.They end up getting caught together again on the school camera,and they have another meeting with Ms. Hatzilakos, Mrs. Coyne, and Mrs. Sinclair. They are very surprised, and they still don't want them to go out.Declan stands up to them and says that they will be together, no matter what.He and Holly J. storm out of the office.They talk and Declan lifts her up and spins her around, kissing her. In Heart Like Mine(1), Holly J. is seen being friendly with Marco.Her and Declan are excited that he'll be their student teacher since his is their friend. When he starts assigning homework for their class, Holly J. and Declan take advantage of Marco to get out of assignments.They tell him they won't have to do it because they are busy.Marco is upset but he lets them slide this one time but tells them next time,they can't. When he assigns an essay due in 2 days he makes Holly J. and Declan do it. At the basketball team victory party,Mr. Perino tells Marco that he has to stop letting Holly J. and Declan get away with stuff and says if he doesn't make them do it, he will be fired.So Marco confronts them and tells them that they have to do the assignments no matter what. Holly J. is irritated and texts Marco asking him that she thought they were friends.Later on, Holly J. and Declan agree to do the work, and Marco is happy. In Why Can't This Be Love?, Holly J sets up the gym for the prom and gives advice to Anya who is worried that Farrah, Sav's arranged future wife, will steal him away. She goes to prom with Declan and has a great time. The next day, Anya tells her that she had unprotected sex with Sav and that she could be pregnant, and Holly J. tells her that there was a condom machine in the bathroom. Holly J. assmumes Anya is taking the pill and says she doesn't have to worry, but Anya tells her that she isn't on the pill. Holly J. is left shocked and speechless. In''' Innocent When You Dream, Holly J enjoys reading Clare's "Madame Degrassi's" fan-fiction posts. She shows Declan the posts and he reads them. She then finds out Clare kissed Declan on the neck and warns her politely to back off. After Clare kisses Declan's neck, Holly J confronts her. Clare confesses, apologizes, and say's that she is a "pervert", but Holly J says it's all a part of puberty. She tells Clare that she is a very good writer and says if it stops her from wanting to kiss Declan, then she should continue writing, but warns Clare that if she touches her boyfriend again, she will destroy her. Declan walks in and asks if everything is okay, and both say yes. In Keep On Loving You, Holly J. and Declan have been going out for 3 months and feel that it's time to take it to the next level. They want to have sex. Before making love, Declan gives Holly J. his grandmother's special bracelet. Holly J. is touched and tells him that she loves him. Declan doesn't say it back, much to Holly J's dismay, but they still have sex. The next day at school, Holly J tells Jane at lunch about Declan not telling her that he loves her. Jane tells Holly J. that she doesn't have to worry about it, and that she's sure Declan loves her and he'll tell her when he's ready. When Declan is walking to play practice, Holly J. talks to him and asks him if he loves her because he didn't say it back the other night. Declan tells her it's not that simple and Holly J is worried.At play practice, Fiona comes to visit Declan Declan tells her that he is nervous to tell her since last time. Fiona laughs and tells him that he's a silly boy. The next day, Holly J. sees Fiona in the school library and tells her to give Declan's bracelet back since he doesn't love her.Fiona laughs at her and say's that it's their grandmother's bracelet and Declan only gives it to the people he truly loves.Holly J. asks why he couldn't say it then. Fiona tells her that Declan had a girlfriend once and he told her that he loved her and then she cheated on him.He was scared and doesn't want that to happen again.Holly J takes the bracelet and goes to find Declan.When she finds him,they talk and make up. Later on,Fiona and Declan's mother comes and tells them they are going back to Manhattan.Fiona is excited and hugs her mom.Declan,however,is upset and doesn't know how he's going to be able to tell Holly J.Later that day, Holly J. sees Fiona's Facerange status and realizes what is going on. The morning of the play Declan and his mom are talking and Declan tells her that he loves the school and doesn't want to go home. Holly J. over hears this while walking in.Crushed,she asks Declan's mom if she can visit. Mrs. Coyne reluctantly says she can visit anytime. Before directing the play, Declan hacks Holly J.'s email account and emails Holly J.'s mentorship video to a Manhattan internship. Throughout the play's songs, Holly J. and Declan are cuddling each other. The musical closes successfully, and Declan tells Holly J. he loves her. She smiles and kisses him. At the Dot, Holly J gets a text about an internship in Manhattan over the summer. Declan reveals that it was all his doing. She is happy and they embrace each other. In [[Degrassi Takes Manhattan|'''Degrassi Takes Manhattan]], Holly J. is excited to go to New York over the summer with her boyfriend Declan. After, school is finally let out, Declan invites everyone over to his house for a pool party. Spinner is there, and while Holly J. and Jane are changing in their bathing suits he overhears them talking about how breaking off Jane's affair with Declan helped Holly J because she loves him. After, walking out Spinner confronts Jane and breaks up with her, tells Holly J. to shut up and punches Declan.Holly J tries to help Declan and comfort Jane. Seeing Jane upset, Holly J. asks her to go to Manhattan with her and Declan for the summer. Jane accepts. The next day they're off and they go to Manhattan. When they get there Holly J. is surprised on how big their Manhattan home is. After, they leave Fiona off at the house, because she's tired and doesn't want to move, and they go site seeing and shopping. Later, Declan and Holly J. have reservations for a restaurant and Fiona looks jealous. The next day, Holly J. is walking in the city to go to her TVM internship, and she walks into Jay Manuel who gives her advice. After, she goes in to see her boss, Kristin. She decides to make the most, of it and introduces herself to her, she gets a clever nickname, Initial because Kristin likes the J in Holly J. She also is given a banana each day because Kristin loves potassium. A few moments later, Holly J. learns that Declan and Fiona are the city's power siblings after Fiona stops by at TVM to say hi, and get an internship too. The next day, after finding out that Jane has become the lead singer of the hit band, Flashin' Midnight, Holly J is asked to do research and stay late at TVM. She does so and ends up not going to the opera with Declan.He ends up going with Fiona.The next day at work, Holly J is talking to Fiona and then Fiona gets mad and tells her that this is her city and she owns this, and she put up with her at Degrassi for too long. They get into an argument, and while walking in the hallway, Holly J tells Fiona to look away, and then she locks Fiona in the copy room. That day, while after interviewing Jane on the show, Holly J. notices that Fiona is all distraught and managed to get out of the copy room.Declan confronts her. Holly J. tries to tell Declan that Fiona started it, but Declan didn't understand why Holly J did that to his sister.Walking away,Fiona glares at Holly J. Later, Declan sits them both down and tells them that they need to make up because he wants to spend the whole summer with the both of them. They seemingly make amends, and hug each other. Fiona then suggests that they have a party so Holly J can meet some of their New York friends.That night, Holly J comes down the stairs in a stunning green dress, and talks to Declan.Fiona then introduces her to Declan's ex-girlfriends, and they tell Holly J that Fiona likes Declan single, and that her relationship with him won't last. Holly J. is upset, but Declan proves to her that he is in love with her by kissing her. Fiona is drunk and jealous, so she pulls Declan away from Holly J. Holly J. get's angry and tells Fiona that her jealousy is quite inappropriate, Fiona tells her "You want inappropriate?", and kisses Declan. Everyone is shocked, and Declan pusher her away.Fiona faints. Holly J. is angry and tells Declan she is tired of coming second to Fiona.Jane and Holly J leave.Fiona smirks while watching them walk away. The next day, Declan tells Fiona that there is something wrong with her and that she is so jealous to a point that it's weird.Fiona breaks down into tears telling Declan that he is so inconsiderate, but then he tells her that he can't have the summer with her being jealous of Holly J. and him, so he tells her that she's going to the Hamptons with their Aunt Kate. Fiona tells Declan that she hates him. Declan apologizes to Holly J., by going live on air at TVM while Holly J. is listening, and then Holly J turns around to find Declan standing there, asking for another chance. Holly J says yes and they reconcile. Jane then finds them and tells them that Spinner is getting married to Emma, and that she wants to get there before it's too late,hoping to get him back.They both agree to drive her there.While stopping for gas, Declan and Holly J agree that this is too crazy, so they decide to stall. While playing in a batting cage, Jane is frantic, so she takes the car and leaves Declan and Holly J. behind. Holly J. and Declan are upset, but end up taking a ferry to get to Toronto.They arrive and Emma is actually happy to see them and invites them to come to their wedding.They celebrate with everyone and go back to Manhattan. Fiona is just about to leave Manhattan to go back to the Hamptons with her mom. Season 10 Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up:[[Waiting For A Girl Like You|'Waiting For A Girl Like You']] (909) **Broke Up: "The Rest Of My Life (2) '(921) ***Reason: Holly J. was sick of coming second to Fiona. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'The Rest Of My Life (3) '(922) **Broke Up: [[Try Honesty (2)|'Try Honesty (2)]] (1012) ***Reason: Holly J. breaks it off when she felt he was trying to own her. Trivia *Holly J. lost her viriginity to Declan. Quotes *Declan: "You have to trust me, Holly J. I don't normally try this hard, and I am terrified right now. So could you please give me another chance?" - Waiting For a Girl Like You Gallery Dollyfreakinj.jpg Dollyj1000.jpg Dollyj11111.jpg Dollyj222222.jpg Dollyj33333.jpg Dollyj444.jpg Dollyj5555.jpg Dollyj666.jpg Dollyj7777.jpg Dollyj888.jpg Dollyj9999.jpg 443345.png Declan and HJ.jpg Declan and Holly.jpg HJ and Declan.jpg HJS and Declan.jpg Holly and Declan.jpg Holly J and Declan.jpg tumblr_lvke6rSWGV1qd366vo1_500.png tumblr_lvke3xu6K11q2d366vo1_500.png ImagesCAZW3TPN.jpg ImagesCAVVKX1H.jpg ImagesCAP3745E.jpg ImagesCA2JGIO9.jpg DTMDS Holly J. on the roof with Declan.jpg|Deleted scene from DTM DTMDS Declan's reaction to the idea that Holly J. assumed he was going to propose.jpg|Declan's reaction to when Holly J. assumed he was going to propose. (DTM deleted scene) Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation